


某女子宿舍日常

by Dariy



Category: knkz - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy





	某女子宿舍日常

性转百合爽文，自行避雷

葛葉是个吸血鬼。  
还是吸血鬼贵族里的大小姐。  
一向在哪都有人跟着照顾的大小姐被家里人以缺少锻炼为由赶到了人类的学校之中。  
不过幸好没有把她随随便便放到哪个学校去当插班生，反而挑了个条件极好的学校，让大小姐好好生活。  
两人间的宿舍让大小姐嫌弃许久，抱怨为什么没有单人的房间，和别人交流什么的很麻烦啊。  
但是转念一想，似乎有个人也不错。  
推开寝室的门，大小姐先审视了一下，两张靠墙的单人床，两张书桌，还有独立的卫生间，还有阳台，虽然比不上自家的但是勉勉强强还是可以忍受的。  
至于另外一位室友，似乎不在呢？  
大概去上课了？  
葛葉看着面前收拾好的床铺，心里感激了一下没有见过面的室友同学，然后便毫无心理障碍地躺在了床上。  
从魔界到这里累死她了，她要先好好地睡一觉，上课什么的，明天再说吧。  
这一觉便睡到了晚上。  
寝室里没有亮灯，睡得迷迷糊糊的葛葉撩开挡眼的发丝，正准备撑起身体，手却触到一团软乎乎的东西。  
吸血鬼睁开眼睛，极好夜视能力让她清晰地看到一个少女躺在自己旁边，而自己的手——  
她连忙收了回来。  
“呐？你醒了？”  
少女浅棕色长发微卷，声音软软的，听起来很舒服。  
尽管如此，也不能就这样躺在自己身边吧。  
“晚上好，我是叶子，”少女额前的头发被银色的小夹子夹着，眼旁的泪痣显得她更加可爱“葛葉转学第一天就翘课有点不太好呢。”  
“我只是太累了而已啊。”葛葉从床上爬起，打开灯，浅棕发的少女也从她床上起来，靠近自己。  
“ku酱也有泪痣呐，”少女明明个头并没有自己高，却极其强势地将自己抵在墙边，“这也有……”  
少女低下头，如猫般伸出舌头舔了舔她锁骨上的痣。  
酥麻的感觉让她浑身一个寒颤，她连忙推开她:“你你你做什么？”  
还有那个称呼是怎么回事。  
“ku酱很累了吧，”少女舔了舔唇，“那我们来做点放松的事情吧。”  
少女们温软的身体相贴，叶子低头，伸手隔着睡衣摸上对方的胸部。  
吸血鬼被陌生的酥麻感给吓到，差点一爪子抓破叶子的肩膀:“你别这样——啊……”  
“呐很舒服对吧，”叶子抓过她的手，细细舔舐着她的指尖，另外一只手揉捏着柔软，“ku酱的胸真棒啊。”  
“啊啊哈……不要……”  
“可是明明ku酱很舒服的对吧。”叶子的手探进睡衣，“ku酱真是淫荡诶，都不穿内衣的吗？”  
“因为……在睡觉啊……”  
大小姐白皙的皮肤泛着淡淡的的粉色，浑身谈软地靠在墙上。  
“啪”地一声，原本已经亮起的灯因为开关被碰到一下子又灭了，然而这对吸血鬼来说，并不算什么，反而倒是人类少女的动作更加过分了。  
吸血鬼的上衣被少女解开，黑暗中仍有些从外而来的光亮，将吸血鬼白皙的皮肤衬得越发漂亮，雪白的乳房上点缀着深色的红果，让人忍不住想要品尝。  
而少女也这么做了。  
少女的双手揉着吸血鬼的胸部，嘴巴一口咬上红果果，牙齿轻轻的碾磨。  
“啊啊……嗯哈……不要……”  
“不要吗？”人类少女的唇顺着吸血鬼白皙的胴体往下，坏心眼地伸出舌头舔了舔吸血鬼的肚脐。  
“啊——呜呜……不要……”  
“可是ku酱这里，已经一塌糊涂了诶。”  
少女的手指嚣张地探访着吸血鬼的私处，声音温柔地说着让吸血鬼更加心跳脸红的话。  
“放心，我是不会做什么的，只是想让ku酱舒服哦。”  
“呐——明明很舒服的对吧。”  
吸血鬼呜咽着，少女的身体相互摩擦，热度也逐渐上升。  
“呜呜……啊……”  
吸血鬼脑袋里有一瞬间的空白。  
“真是淫荡啊，明明还没做什么ku酱就自己一个人高潮了呢。”  
少女将经历过初次高潮而承受不住昏过去的吸血鬼扶到床上，贴心地拿了被子盖上，吻了吻吸血鬼的唇。  
“ku酱继续好好睡一觉吧，以后——”少女声音温软，“还请多多指教。”

the end


End file.
